Partes de un Libro
by clumsykitty
Summary: Un bibliotecario solitario de Brooklyn, un apuesto millonario de Manhattan. La Segunda Guerra Mundial rodeándoles al iniciar una insólita amistad que se transforma en romance. Historia que responde al desafío del #StonyFicTime del grupo Multiuniverse Stony en Facebook. COMPLETO.
1. Cabeza

_Título_ : **PARTES DE UN LIBRO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU – AU (universo alterno)

 _Pareja_ : Stony

 _Derechos_ : Ja.

 _Advertencias_ : es un universo alterno, situado en años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No existe nada de Capitán América ni súper suero. Cero poderes o armaduras. Esta historia pertenece al **#StonyFictime** del grupo Multiuniverse Stony, eligiendo como temática el de bibliotecario, ávido lector como punto de partida.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PARTES DE UN LIBRO**

Cabeza

* * *

 _Otoño 1940_

Brooklyn, Nueva York.

-¡Extra, extra, Londres sufre más bombardeos! ¡Los nazis invaden Europa del Norte! ¡Extra! ¡Los Aliados resisten!

Los chiquillos en sus pantaloncillos cortos sujetos por tirantes con camisa blanca y el típico sombrero de papel de periódico corrían por entre los Plymouth, Hudson, Oldsmobile y los relucientes Cadillac que esperaban avanzar en semáforo verde, algunos de sus conductores sacando una mano con unas monedas para comprar el diario matutino que los jovencitos iban pregonando, con noticias de la guerra en Europa que estaba escalando a niveles nunca antes vistos. Las calles de Brooklyn estaban llenas de obreros y empleados, algunos dirigiéndose al cada vez más prestigioso Manhattan con su Quinta Avenida que iba llenándose de comercios elegantes, o buscaban tomar el tranvía hacia el ferry que atravesara el Hudson rumbo a Nueva Jersey. Locales comerciales empezaban sus actividades, abriendo sus puertas, colgando sus letreros de gruesas y largas letras en gis blanco o pintadas con vinílica sobre fondo oscuro, uniéndose a las barberías, las primeras en comenzar pues todos los trabajadores hacían fila para el corte del día o el arreglo de barba.

Anthony suspiró profundo, acomodándose su desgastada gabardina negra, levantando las solapas contra la leve brisa fría de la mañana, ajustando su bufanda alrededor de su cuello como su sombrero tipo fedora, inclinándolo ligeramente al frente, cubriendo parte de su rostro mientras cruzaba la acera entre autos detenidos una vez más por el semáforo, apresurando el paso antes de que alguno de los conductores hiciera sonar su claxon por entorpecer su camino. Algunas damas le observaron, caminando apresuradas a sus trabajos que anteriormente pertenecieran a varones ahora enlistados en las filas del ejército de los Estados Unidos, marchando a tierras desconocidas con un destino incierto. Siguió su camino, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina, mirando su reloj. Aún tenía tiempo de tolerancia antes de alcanzar la Biblioteca Pública de Brooklyn en donde trabajaba tiempo completo y horas extra que no le pagaban pero que las ofrecía gustoso, después de todo, no tenía más que hacer.

Saludó a uno de los trabajadores de la construcción de la nueva ala de la biblioteca, con las donaciones de la gente del barrio como uno que otro millonario, su lugar de trabajo estaba creciendo y pronto sería tan grande e importante igual que la de Washington o Boston. Estaba algo inquieto ante el cambio que pudiera repercutir en sus años de servicio como bibliotecario, pero esperaba que su jefe tomara en cuenta su labor siempre impecable al momento de hacer ajustes o bien, si la guerra al fin terminaba, de sueldos más generosos. Entró por la puerta principal que también estaba siendo ampliada, dirigiéndose a la oficina lateral donde registró su entrada, saludando a Bertie, la secretaria con gruesos lentes que terminaban en pico, bastante alegre como jocosa. Se quitó su abrigo, bufanda y fedora, dejándolos en su gancho correspondiente antes de colocarse su credencial sobre su saco.

La moda iba cambiando pero a él le seguían agradando los trajes de tres piezas. El suyo en gris carbón tenía un elegante chaleco en rojo ladrillo con finas líneas doradas. De sus preferidos pero también de los que se tendría que despedir un día de éstos. Saludó ahora a Malcom, un joven guardia de seguridad que no había sido reclutado debido a su corta estatura. Anthony creía que era una bendición, más decirlo en voz alta ya le había ganado miradas de desprecio e incredulidad. El nacionalismo estaba en todo su esplendor. Dios bendiga a América y la guerra que estaba tragándose al mundo. Subió al tercer piso recién terminado, el aroma de la pintura aún dominaba entre los largos estantes de libros nuevos antes de alcanzar la parte de los clásicos donde él trabajaba. Un especialista en literatura inglesa clásica y haciendo ya otra en literatura moderna en la Biblioteca Central de Nueva York los fines de semana.

-Hey, Anthony, ¿cómo estás? –llamó alegre Lafayette, una asistente afroamericana de cuerpo frondoso que decorar sus peinados con flores de colores- Llegaste temprano, cariño, ¿se te quemó el café?

-Buenos días, Lafayette. Desayuné generosamente, gracias, con un buen café.

-Hum –ella le miró de arriba abajo- Te esperaré en el almuerzo, por tu madre ni se te ocurra dejarme plantada.

-Nunca haría tal cosa.

-Bueno, ya, ve a tu rincón, bibliotecario. Te espera una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?

Lafayette le guiñó un ojo, misteriosa, antes de mover ostentosamente esas gruesas caderas y desaparecer por un pasillo. El castaño entrecerró sus ojos, ajustándose su corbata. Rodó sus ojos, caminando ya a su oficina, escondida en una esquina poco iluminada entre dos altos estantes llenos a más no poder de toda clase de volúmenes selectos por sus manos. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa cuando vio una caja de mediano tamaño con los sellos postales de Los Ángeles. Finalmente había llegado su pedido sobre nuevos autores cuyos títulos aún no estaban en la biblioteca en buena parte al rechazo del director sobre adquirir literatura moderna cuyo contenido no había sido concienzudamente examinado. Una idiotez pero la neurosis de la guerra como la cacería de brujas de cualquier ideología nazi o fascista tenía a todos siempre contando sus pasos.

Más animado, buscó una navaja con qué cortar las cintas adhesivas y timbres, conteniendo la respiración al sacar los plásticos y protecciones, viendo los lomos de los encuadernados. Libros nuevos. Sacó uno de inmediato, cerrando sus ojos al acariciar la tapa de piel rozar sus hojas perfectamente cortadas y el aroma a tinta. Fue sacando cada uno de ellos, mirando la lista que le habían enviado para cotejar que fuesen todos aunque dudaba que alguien quisiera robarse un libro. Si algo había que robar, sin duda era dinero, alcohol o cigarros. Nadie quería conocimientos, a nadie le interesaba lo que mentes del pasado tuvieran que decir respecto a los conflictos armados que solamente remediaban problemas temporales pero jamás permanentes. Todos eran pragmáticos pero no reflexivos. _Si no vas a detener la bala, entonces no estorbes_. Un lema lleno de barbarismo y ese nacionalismo que sentía un día los metería en serios problemas.

Anthony era feliz ahí, en su pequeño rincón con sus libros. Llevaba años así y esperaba que pasaron muchos más antes de que le jubilaran. De niño había sufrido de acoso y maltrato de sus vecinos por ser más bajito, por tener un corazón que no resistía exhaustivos esfuerzos. Tapón Stark le habían apodado en aquel entonces, como le dolía ese sobrenombre. Igual que las constantes quejas y comparaciones de su padre, Howard Stark, ingeniero mecánico en la Fuerzas Aérea de los Estados Unidos, fallecido no hacía mucho, en Londres. Su padre jamás le perdonó ser débil, no estar al servicio de su país como un soldado igual que miles de jóvenes en su tiempo. Ahora sería general, comandante o algún rango de ésos. En su lugar, era un bibliotecario cuarentón como el siglo sin mayores aspiraciones que esperar un pedido de libros nuevos que leer y examinar.

Su madre se había mudado a Georgia, luego de la muerte de Howard. Le escribía con regularidad pero se distanciaban cada vez más. Ella no entendía por qué su único hijo no podía contraer matrimonio, darle nietos con que llenar su vacío. Anthony prefería ahorrarse las explicaciones incómodas, desilusionar una vez más a su madre con un hombre que no era bien visto porque en cuanto abría la boca, las damas cambiaban de opinión respecto a él. Las mujeres buscaban un hombre que apoyara la guerra, fuerte, decidido y caballeroso. Quizá tenía las dos últimas características más apoyar la guerra nunca, estaba en contra por las muertes que estaba cobrando, el racismo y discriminación que se disparaban igual que la inflación que azotaba a la población pero enriquecía a los poderosos como los banqueros o políticos. Tenía una visión de las cosas, más allá del tiempo presente pero no era una cualidad que conquistara una futura esposa.

Y a eso se aunaba su sueldo, no era generoso, suficiente para vivir solo en un departamento allá en el barrio de Williamsburg. El tiempo pasaba y no se hacía más joven. Tampoco que le interesara mucho, se preguntaba por qué a las mujeres no se les educaba con la misma puntualidad que los hombres en cuestiones de filosofía, ciencias exactas o modernismo. Parecían más muñequitas de aparador que solamente debían saber lo suficiente de la vida antes de que un hombre las atrapara y dejara para siempre encerradas en una casa de los suburbios con hijos que cuidar, cenas que ofrecer a los vecinos, zapatos que presumir a las amigas y bailes a los que asistir. Ideas tan ortodoxas no tenían cabida en Brooklyn o en el mundo. Lo más importante era acabar con los nazis, derrotar a Hitler y de paso, soñar con las películas de Hollywood que prometían felicidad luego de la tormenta. Bueno, la tormenta de Anthony ya llevaba más de una década sobre él.

-¿Otra vez fantaseando? –Lafayette le hizo respingar al hablar tan escandalosamente tras él.

-Es de muy mala educación interrumpir las reflexiones de un hombre.

-Reflexiones, mi madre que en su santa gloria esté, sabrá de reflexiones. El jefe quiere que vayas al salón de lectura.

-¿Ahora?

-Te dije que no llegaras tan temprano, se acostumbran y luego están con el cuco tras de ti.

-Iré –resopló el castaño, dejando el libro en sus manos sobre la mesa desordenada.

-No se te olvide lo del almuerzo.

-No le fallaré a mi chica favorita.

-El Padre en el Cielo te escuche –rió Lafayette- Anda, anda.

Se preguntó qué cosa tendría que hacer en el salón de lectura. Recientemente, gracias a las ampliaciones de la biblioteca, habían comenzado con el programa de lectura en voz alta para ancianos discapacitados y niños que aún no sabían leer. Anthony dirigía ese programa, teniendo sus horas de atención a un grupo de chiquillos que esperaban leer otra aventura de Sherlock Holmes, o de unas nobles aunque serias ancianas que preferían los pasajes de Dante. Tantos gustos como libros, se decía el castaño al tomar la perilla de la puerta y entrar, aclarándose la garganta con una mano pasando rápidamente por sus cabellos algo rebeldes, igual que con su barba alrededor de su mentón. Caprichos que tampoco iban con la moda. Se quedó quieto al ver sentado en una de las sillas a un hombre, joven, con ropas que gritaban cuánto dinero le sobraba igual que sus lustrosos zapatos.

-¿Señor Stark? –preguntó el misterioso hombre con los ojos azules más enigmáticos que Anthony hubiera visto en alguien.

-Sí, am… -tosió otro poco- Anthony Edward Stark, bibliotecario y especialista…

-En literatura inglesa. Sí, me lo dijo su jefe.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, señor…?

-Steven Grant Rogers. Llámeme Steven, por favor.

-Señor Rogers –el castaño arqueó una ceja- No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-Ah –el ojiazul sonrió, bajando su rostro- Me han dicho que tiene un programa de lectura en voz alta.

-Sí.

-Y que usted es quien hace la mayoría de esas lecturas.

-No le engañaron.

-¿Sería tan amable de ofrecerme una demostración?

Anthony le miró de arriba abajo, confundido. No era la clase de gente que necesitara que alguien le leyera y seguramente ya conocía toda la colección de Brooklyn si tenía el dinero que su traje de saco cruzado con solapas modernas decía que poseía. Pero también podía ser uno de esos benefactores que no deseaba que sus preciosos dólares se fuesen a Europa bajo promesa de recibirlos con creces, prefiriendo ocuparlos en donaciones que además les perdonaran impuestos. Dejando a un lado tantos pensamientos que no iban a ayudarle, se adelantó, agradeciendo que ese ricachón no se hubiera levantado a ofrecerle la mano. Tanto precioso aislamiento le había hecho reacio al contacto humano, pocas veces –las muy necesarias- ofrecía su mano o brazo a alguna dama en desgracia. Fue hacia uno de los estantes donde estaba su actual colección, eligiendo entonces un libro que le hizo sonreír, apostando por la cultura de aquel rubio ojiazul.

-Bien –tomó aire, sentándose en una mesa diferente, abriendo su libro- Leeré un pasaje como usted desea, Señor Rogers.

-Soy todo oídos.

El castaño arqueó una ceja, pero negó, bajando su vista a su lectura que comenzó.

-…" _Viejo océano de ondas de cristal, te pareces, guardadas las proporciones, a esas marcas azuladas que se ven en el dorso magullado de los grumetes, eres una inmensa equimosis que se muestra sobre el cuerpo de la tierra: me encanta esta comparación. Así, al primer golpe de vista, un soplo prolongado de tristeza, que se tomaría por el murmullo de tu brisa suave, pasa, dejando rastros inefables sobre el alma profundamente sacudida, y recuerdas a la memoria de tus amantes, sin que ellos lo adviertan, los duros comienzos del hombre en los que inicia sus relaciones con el dolor, que no ha de abandonarlo nunca más. ¡Te saludo, viejo océano!_

 _Viejo océano, tu forma armoniosamente esférica, que regocija la cara grave de la geometría, me recuerda demasiado los ojos del hombre, parecidos por su pequeñez a los del jabalí, y a los de las aves nocturnas por la perfección circular del contorno. Sin embargo, en el transcurso de los siglos, el hombre no ha dejado nunca de creerse bello. Pero pienso que más bien cree en su belleza por amor propio, aunque en realidad no es bello y lo sospecha; si no, ¿por qué contempla el rostro de sus semejantes con tanto desprecio? ¡Te saludo, viejo océano!_

 _Viejo océano, eres el símbolo de la identidad: siempre igual a ti mismo. No presentas cambios fundamentales, y si tus olas en alguna parte están encrespadas, más lejos, en otra zona, se encuentran en la más completa calma. No eres como el hombre que se detiene en la calle para ver cómo se toman por el cuello dos bulldogs, pero que no se detiene cuando pasa un entierro; que por la mañana está afable y por la tarde malhumorado, que hoy ríe y mañana llora. ¡Te saludo, viejo océano!.._."

Los cantos de Maldoror le parecieron el juego adecuado para el dandi frente a él, levantando su mirada en espera de su reacción. Una lectura algo exótica, irreverente de párrafos que atacaban el sentido humano al dejarlo completamente desnudo en su verdadera naturaleza. Palabras difíciles de digerir a menos que se tuviera una comprensión amplia de la sociedad, su historia y un buen acervo de las maneras del hombre moderno. Sin embargo, el rubio no pareció inmutarse, con sus ojos fijos en él tanto tiempo que le inquietó, cerrando de golpe el libro para distraer su atención, levantándose a dejarlo en su lugar, dándole la espalda a Rogers sin percatarse de su amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y bien, Señor Rogers?

-Tiene una hermosa voz para la lectura, Señor Stark.

-Gracias, por eso tenemos este programa que esperamos crezca con el tiempo.

-Lo hará. Dígame, ¿tiene libre esta sala por las tardes?

-Luego del horario de oficinas, sí.

-Excelente, entonces comenzaremos mañana.

-¿Comenzar…? –Anthony se volvió a él, extrañado.

Quejas, preguntas o inquietudes enmudecieron cuando el rubio se puso de pie, sacando de su abrigo un objeto que armó con destreza. Un bastón de invidente. El castaño contuvo su aliento, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardieron por la vergüenza de no haberse percatado antes de ese detalle.

-Será mi lector, Señor Stark, pero tengo un pequeño capricho por la voz que sustituye a mis ojos. Me gusta que sepan de lo que leen, no que lean por ganarse el dinero.

-Yo… Señor Rogers…

-Hasta mañana, Señor Stark.

Sin necesidad de ayuda, únicamente guiándose por su bastón, aquel misterioso hombre salió. Anthony tardó en reaccionar, saliendo después a toda prisa, murmurándose cosas al no haber ofrecido asistencia o preguntado si necesitaba algo más. Definitivamente el rodearse de libros le habían absorbido sus modales. Bajó lo más rápido que pudo pero el Señor Rogers ya tomaba su Cadillac último modelo frente a la biblioteca, con su chofer cerrando la portezuela antes de rodear el frente y tomar el volante. Bertie estaba también afuera, obviamente atraída por aquel varón que era atractivo como muy rico, más desconocido para alguien como el castaño quien chasqueó su lengua en frustración por no haberse despedido de la manera correcta. La secretaria se volvió a él, dando de brinquitos a punto de tirar sus lentes de no ser por la cadena que estaba fija a éstos.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Señor Stark! ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes creer, Bertie?

-¡El Señor Rogers estuvo aquí!

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó más por animar a la secretaria que otra cosa.

-Por supuesto, bueno, él no me conoce, no en ése sentido… en fin, es bastante popular.

-Sabes que me salto la sección de sociales en los periódicos.

-Ah, Señor Stark, mal por usted. Es importante, también es cultura.

-Pero ibas a decirme quién es él.

-¡Oh, sí! –Bertie aplaudió discretamente- Es uno de los jóvenes millonarios de Manhattan, hijo de un industrial y la hija de un embajador. Ambos murieron en un accidente aéreo, su avioneta se desplomó.

-Una horrible tragedia. ¿Tiene poco?

-No, que va. Fue cuando era un niño pequeño, él iba en esa avioneta, pero sobrevivió aunque el choque le dejó así, ciego.

-Entiendo…

-Pero eso no le ha impedido sobresalir en su mundo –sonrió coqueta la mujer- Y es soltero más que codiciado por las chicas adineradas de Nueva York y otros estados, me supongo.

-Estás muy bien enterada, Bertie.

-Y me enteraré de lo que me haga falta ahora que viene a la biblioteca, ¿porque vendrá, cierto?

-Sí.

-¡Oh, Jesús y María! ¡Tengo que contárselo a mis amigas! ¡Hasta luego, Señor Stark!

Éste sacudió su cabeza, dejando que la eufórica secretaria regresara a su oficina, prefiriendo volver dentro con muchas ideas en la cabeza. Los libros en Braille no tenían la gama de colección que se pudiera desear, en buena medida porque las personas invidentes eran, en su mayoría, de la clase media baja y baja cuyos ingresos siempre estaban pensados para el día a día y no para comprar colecciones de libros. Así que ese hombre debía estar ansioso por aprender, y teniendo el capital suficiente, se podía dar el lujo de un narrador privado como él. Ya lo veía en su mente, un trato con el director de la biblioteca a cambio de sus servicios, por eso la prueba de lectura. Deseó que al menos en alguna parte de esa transacción hubiera una recompensa monetaria con su nombre escrito, no le vendría mal. Ahora tenía que ensayar, no iba a dejar en entredicha la reputación de su biblioteca ni de Brooklyn. Eran tan buenos como Manhattan y sus élites.

-¿Qué quería el dandi? –le preguntó Lafayette en el almuerzo, ambos sentados en la orilla de una fuente pública cercana a la biblioteca, con sus alimentos en sus regazos.

-Leer.

-Pero Bertie, Dios Padre qué mujer tan chillona, dice que es ciego.

-Así es. Yo seré sus ojos.

-¿Irás a su oficina o cómo…?

-No, él vendrá a la biblioteca después de los horarios de servicios.

-Vaya. Un ricachón de Manhattan pisando Brooklyn.

-Si Alemania consiguió arrebatarle Polonia a los aliados, con mayor razón alguien con dinero por montones puede darle color a este barrio.

-Para color estoy yo, señor bibliotecario –bufó ofendida Lafayette, picando del almuerzo de Anthony, haciendo muecas después- Mi madre en las alturas, ¿cómo puedes comer eso?

-No tiene nada de malo.

-Sabe horrible. Presta, te doy del mío, por eso estás tan compacto si comes así.

-Se llama ensalada y es de las últimas novedades…

-A mí me importa un reverendo cuerno si Teddy Roosevelt decreta las ensaladas comida nacional. Les falta consistencia.

-Y me supongo que esta carne en salsa lo tiene.

-Mueve esa mandíbula, bibliotecario, te quiero ver alimentarte sanamente.

Los dos amigos rieron, terminando su almuerzo para ir a comprar aquella cosa tan llamativa que eran las paletas de helado, pese a la temporada seguían vendiéndose por sus sabores coloridos, misteriosamente transformados a unos patrióticos pero que encantaban a chicos y grandes. Anthony había visto las primeras paletas de niño, pero jamás pudo probar una pues sus padres consideraron que era un lujo que no se podían dar, además de ser peligroso para su salud infantil. La resistencia a los cambios e innovaciones, pensaba el castaño, igual que el telégrafo, la luz eléctrica o el reciente teléfono. Lafayette era adicta a las paletas, cual niña pequeña siempre se tomaba su tiempo para saborearla, del brazo de su viejo amigo, caminando de regreso hacia la biblioteca con los paseantes vespertinos llenando las calles con parejas, la mayoría soldados recién enlistados y una joven de peinado a la moda con sonrisa carmesí.

Cada vez era más usual ver grupos de mujeres, comprando o simplemente pasando el rato. Los tiempos que Anthony conoció de amas de casa habían dado un giro de 180 grados con la guerra, haciendo que las féminas tuviesen que adoptar roles hasta en ese entonces masculinos para sostener la precaria economía estadounidense que buscaba recuperarse de la horripilante Depresión por la que casi murió un grueso de la población. El nacionalismo que hoy se respiraba en el ambiente se había aprovechado de aquella situación para florecer, no solo en Estados Unidos sino en el resto del mundo. Uno de los motivos de la guerra, que aparentemente la gente con poder no fue capaz de prever o bien se hizo de ojos cerrados. Lafayette escuchaba siempre atenta las explicaciones del castaño respecto al tema, dando sus irreverentes opiniones después que sacaban sonrisas al bibliotecario. Ambos detestaban al Führer pero por razones distintas al resto, era por haber ordenado la quema de libros.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro, señor bibliotecario.

-¿Por qué no detuvieron a Hitler en las elecciones del partido?

-No, que va. Los europeos están locos y ya.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-¿Cómo dio ese rubiecito millonario contigo?

-Olvidas que la gloriosa Biblioteca Pública de Brooklyn es de las contadas instituciones públicas que prestan el servicio de atención a la comunidad, como es la lectura en voz alta.

-Jesús y sus apóstoles, que suenas como anuncio de radio.

-Hay varios lectores reconocidos en el país –asintió el castaño- Pero la mayoría están en la Costa Oeste y no creo que el Señor Rogers desee viajar tanto.

-¿Y los de este lado?

-Oye, Lafayette, ¿estás olvidando mi premio del año pasado?

-¿Ésa cosa del patronato?

-Tengo mi licencia como lector y certificado como experto en narrativa.

-¿Ósea que el dandi pidió la sección amarilla y te buscó así nada más?

-Supongo que visitó a los otros lectores antes que a mí.

-Me acuerda al cuento ése que le leías a mi Layla, de la princesa sobre los colchones y la aguja. Aaahh, si mi hija hubiese sido más prudente...

-Le enseñaste bien, pero no eres dueña de sus decisiones, Lafayette. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto ese tal Señor Rogers?

-Será porque Bertie no cierra el pico desde que lo vio. Lo tengo entre ceja y ceja.

Anthony rió discreto, llegando ya a la biblioteca. –Seguro que lo veremos una semana con mucho, la gente con dinero se aburre pronto.

-Mientras nos deje un cheque, por mí que ni venga.

-Lafayette…

-Ya. Nos vemos a la salida, le prometiste a mi Rhodey que hoy cenarías con nosotros y por Cristo en la cruz que te arrastro de tu agujero, lleno de libros más que alimentos, si no te presentas. No estuve levantada tan de madrugada para rellenar las codornices.

-¿Codornices?

La mujer le apuntó con un dedo haciendo un puchero. –Estás advertido, señor bibliotecario.

-Ni Juno es tan temible como tú, Lafayette. Nos vemos entonces a la salida, estaré…

-Con tus libros, ya sé. Hasta entonces, cariño.


	2. Pie

_Título_ : **PARTES DE UN LIBRO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU – AU (universo alterno)

 _Pareja_ : Stony

 _Derechos_ : Ja.

 _Advertencias_ : es un universo alterno, situado en años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No existe nada de Capitán América ni súper suero. Cero poderes o armaduras. Esta historia pertenece al **#StonyFictime** del grupo Multiuniverse Stony, eligiendo como temática el de bibliotecario, ávido lector, como punto de partida.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PARTES DE UN LIBRO**

Pie

* * *

 _Invierno 1940_

Los primeros copos de nieve caían sobre las calladas aceras de Brooklyn, la guerra encrudecía, Alemania nazi tenía a toda Europa en un puño y los Aliados estaban cayendo igual que moscas. Inglaterra ya no podría soportarlo más, Francia tampoco. Refugiados llegaban en barcos que apenas si podían dar cabida a tantos, algunos desesperando al no permitirles el descenso en las ansiadas costas americanas. Temor por espías. El poderío militar alemán apenas si era rechazado, la ayuda que Estados Unidos estaba prestando no era suficiente, necesitaban algo más pero los planes del Führer parecían ir dos pasos delante de los políticos, particularmente porque aún no existía esa cooperación plena, aún buscaban beneficios propios. Divide y vencerás, a Hitler se le estaba dando espectacularmente y ahora tenía el apoyo de España con el dictador Francisco Franco expresando su claro apoyo a las causas de los nazis.

-¿Qué piensas, Anthony?

El castaño tenía su propia guerra interna. Su adinerado lector –y escucha- le había sorprendido con un gusto muy bien cultivado en literatura, con unas ideas que muy pronto le soltaron a él la lengua cuando charlaban para comentar sobre el capítulo, parte, tomo o simplemente hacen una recopilación de lo sucedido. Anthony no habría querido dar sus comentarios pero fue inevitable, dándose un coscorrón mental por abrirse de esa manera a un perfecto desconocido, ricachón de Manhattan, quien seguramente le encontraría divertido igual que un payaso de circo. Pero no. Steven resultaba una persona comprensiva, muy resuelto eso sí, que sabía lo que quería cuando lo quería pero sin ser un altanero por ello. Y Anthony comenzaba a preguntarse su necesidad de estar buscando las sonrisas de aquel rubio cuando él daba sus opiniones, como si la aceptación del millonario fuese necesaria en su ordinaria y apagada vida.

-Termina 1940 y comenzará 1941 con la misma guerra.

-No podemos pelear por siempre.

-¿Olvidas la Guerra de los Cien Años?

-Me parece que no duró tanto.

-Pero fue larga.

-Como tu terquedad.

-¿Soy terco?

Steve rió una vez más y el invierno parecía menos duro para el castaño. No quería hacer comparaciones pero le pareció que su situación era bastante cercana a la de la joven Marianela con su Pablo. Esperaba no terminar igual que Ana Karenina porque más de un viajero del tren iba a maldecir su nombre por largo tiempo. Anthony sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo pero se negaba a aceptarlo como en las buenas disociaciones del subconsciente que Freud afirmara. No era algo nuevo, si tal cosa podía ser su consuelo, era probablemente algo inherente al ser humano pero a Oscar Wilde le había costado la felicidad como un buen tiempo en la cárcel. Una maldición, una enfermedad, un trastorno, una blasfemia. Jamás se le había ocurrido sino hasta que el rubio apareció en su vida pidiéndole lecturas de libros que eran también sus favoritos. Coincidencias que lentamente le hicieron sonreír al mirar la hora en que Steve llegaba, siempre educado, saludando a todos antes de ir al saloncito de lectura donde le esperaba.

Un tiempo entre los dos, sin que nadie les interrumpiera, sin que nadie preguntara qué podían charlar un bibliotecario venido a menos como él y un joven millonario invidente con más planes de vida que el propio castaño. Se había cuidado de que tales afecciones no se mostraran, no sería tampoco una Madame Bovary cometiendo sendos errores. Lo que estaba sucediéndole sería un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba de ser preciso, con la misma culpabilidad que Marco Junio Bruto Cepión luego de asesinar a Julio César. Nadie lo sabría, nadie se daría cuenta. E igual que las Morias con Orestes, el destino le probaba de lunes a viernes con esas visitas vespertinas y esa sonrisa que le hacía contener el aliento para no suspirar. Pero no eso no era todo, estaban esas muestras de bondad y caridad de parte de Steve que también le tentaban. Primero habían sido obsequios bastante nimios: bolígrafos, sujeta libros, separadores… luego cambiaron a cosas más personales y Anthony ya no supo cómo tomárselo.

Estaba perfectamente consciente de que los gestos del ojiazul eran meras muestras de agradecimiento y que ser millonario le hacía ver la vida de otra manera. Así aceptó una visita a Manhattan en Halloweeen a su lado, viendo a los jóvenes ricos, despreocupados de la guerra y la depresión ir y venir en sus disfraces algo escandalosos. O en Día de Acción de Gracias pasar la tarde cenando en lugar de la lectura. Lafayette no tuvo empacho en terminarse lo que sobró, prefiriendo guardar el resto para Malcom o Bertie que repartirlo a su odioso jefe que cada lunes le daba un discurso a Anthony sobre la importancia de mantener la atención del joven Rogers en la biblioteca, porque así terminarían los proyectos para el nuevo año. Se sentía una Aida de Verdi cuando le juraba que así lo haría, pero todo se olvidaba en esa hora mágica, lejos de tantos problemas y prejuicios que les separaban al abrir la puerta.

-No me has respondido, Anthony.

-… am… no sé.

-¿He hecho algo para ofenderte?

-No, no. No es eso. Bueno es que…

-Desde la muerte de mis padres, siempre pasé Navidad entre parientes y amigos. A veces en restaurantes cuando me hartaban sus presencias. Hoy es la primera vez que lo haré en casa desde aquel entonces.

-Supongo entonces que estará bien aceptar.

No sin remordimiento agradecía que Steve no pudiera ver, así no notaría el sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando le sonreía de esa manera tan franca y feliz que le recordaba a esos perros labradores de pelo dorado que los chicos paseaban por billetes de las señoras entretenidas en los salones de belleza. O cuando pasaba saliva en un roce accidental de sus manos. Su corazón latía tan aprisa, por aquel contacto y también por la emoción de compartir esa misma devoción por los libros, sentir su textura, el aroma del papel e incluso de la forma en que estaban encuadernados. El rubio ya le había obsequiado un par de libros japoneses –seguramente traídos de contrabando- de poetas clásicos con unas pastas que le quitaron el sueño unos buenos días. Con la misma firmeza que Hitler había invadido Escandinavia, Steve Rogers se estaba convirtiendo en algo que Anthony no creyó sentir por otro ser humano en su vida.

-Haré que Abraham pase por ti.

-No –atajó de inmediato- Preferiría llegar por mi propio pie.

-Pero, Anthony…

-Así conoceré mejor las calles de Manhattan.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué sucederá si está nevando?

-Lo dudo, pero si es así, de todos modos llegaré.

-Sí que eres necio.

-Un poco, quizá. Confía en mí, Steve.

-Aún falta algo para que eso suceda –replicó éste con una ceja arqueada.

Anthony bajó su cabeza, apretando el libro recién leído. De sus autores modernos preferidos, Fitzgerald. El joven millonario tenía cierta manía que afirmaba le ayudaba a conocer perfectamente a las personas además de su tono de voz y movimientos que era capaz de percibir. Tocarles. Con esas manos gruesas y firmes que jamás titubeaban. Obviamente no estaba tocando el rostro de cada persona pero sí de aquellas cercanas a él, de esa manera se daba una idea de cómo eran tanto en físico como en personalidad. Habían ya discutido investigaciones al respecto pero el castaño se había rehusado a que hiciera esa prueba con él. Por comentarios del propio Steve se había dado cuenta que le estaba imaginando como su igual. Marianela, oh, Marianela. Si le llegaba a tocar, el encanto se rompería y estaba aferrándose a uñas y dientes de esa tonta esperanza que le proveía el anonimato dactilar.

-Un día –prometió como siempre, modulando su voz para que no percibiera su miedo.

-Entonces, nos veremos el martes –apuntó Steve, sacando su bastón al ponerse de pie- No te pierdas el fin de semana, Anthony.

-No lo haré. Hasta el martes, Steve.

Desde ese viernes comenzaba sus "vacaciones" que terminaban al día siguiente del primero de enero. Tenía que seguir presentándose en la biblioteca pero solamente para dar una inspección general y luego tenía todo el día libre. Eran los tiempos que más le causaban molestias al no poder estar en su rincón favorito, a salvo de señalamientos o de quejas de vecinos con diferentes idiomas en los pasillos. Se pasó el fin de semana prácticamente sacando lo poco que tenía en el clóset para seleccionar su atuendo para la cena de Navidad en la mansión Rogers. Para su desgracia la mayor parte de sus mejores trajes iban a parecer ropa de vagabundo en aquel sitio. El mayordomo de Steve, Abraham Erskine, tenía mejores atuendos. Recordó que, en un gesto de buena voluntad, su jefe les había dado un extra en su bono navideño. Salió a las calles concurridas en busca de un traje que usar para la ocasión, deteniéndose inevitablemente en los puestos de periódicos como el resto, leyendo las últimas noticias sobre la guerra.

Rusia parecía estar aliada con Alemania, pero ya no era algo claro como al comienzo del conflicto. Muchos esperaban que Stalin cambiara de opinión, saltando al lado de los Aliados. Decían que Churchill estaba haciendo lo posible por entablar charlas con el camarada. Tenían que hacerlo. Era la única frontera débil de los nazis, el único boquete que podían hacer para terminar con aquello de una buena vez. Roosevelt había ganado un tercer período de gobierno. Teddy iba a mejorar las cosas, tenía que hacerlo. Al final se compró un frac que estaba de descuento por las festividades y la falta de ventas con un par de zapatos. Nada mal cuando se observó al espejo, quedándose muy serio frente a su reflejo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Emocionarse por una cena con un joven que ni siquiera tenía idea de sus verdaderas intenciones. Por unos momentos estuvo tentado a bajar a la tienda de Rhodey y pedirle su teléfono público para cancelar la cita, la pena por el compromiso hecho le impidió abrir la puerta.

-En la lengua consisten los mayores daños de la vida humana –recitó al Quijote, negando antes de volver a su roído sillón y encender su radio para escuchar algo de swing navideño.

Llegar a la zona exclusiva de West Village no le fue sencillo, sobre todo porque el transporte escaseaba conforme se acercaba al barrio residencial de grandes casas de ladrillo con sus techos de adoquín y ventanas estrechas con herrería artística. Se acomodó mejor su sombrero y abrigo, en verdad que empezaba a nevar pero el clima de Nueva York estaba siendo piadoso de su pobreza, permitiéndole al fin llegar a la dirección que llevaba en una elegante tarjeta en mano. Anthony se quedó muy quieto observando la elegante fachada clásica de la mansión, con los jardines cubiertos por una capa de nieve del día anterior, las decoraciones navideñas, las fuentes semicongeladas. Debió pasar tiempo mirando cual tonto frente al portón porque un sirviente se acercó, extrañado de ver a un desconocido a pie en la entrada de la mansión de su señor.

-¿Puedo servirle en algo, caballero?

-Oh… am… el Señor Rogers me espera. Soy Anthony Edward Stark.

Recibió una mirada incrédula pero al fin entró, siguiendo el camino de piedra pulida que serpenteaba hacia el arco de entrada y la enorme puerta de madera con una corona navideña colgando entre listones y nochebuenas. Abraham Erskine le recibió, sonriendo discreto antes de tomar su abrigo y sombrero que puso en un perchero de caoba. Adentro era lo suficientemente cálido para olvidarse del frío afuera. Sus pasos apagados por la alfombra, siguieron los marciales del mayordomo con mentón en alto, llevándole por pasillos decorados con pinturas clásicas igual que las esculturas en un silencio propio del orden que una música alegre fue opacando. Un par de anchas puertas se abrieron para él, dejándole pasar a lo que era una salita de espera de dónde provenía la inconfundible música de Glenn Miller. Agradeciendo al que era el protector y guardián del ojiazul, Anthony entró a paso discreto a la sala.

-¡Anthony!

Saliendo de un sillón de respaldo alto, un Steve en impecable frac le saludó con una enorme sonrisa, tendiendo su mano enguantada de blanco para que la estrechara. Al castaño le costó trabajo hacerlo ante la impresión de aquella figura. Esos cabellos rubios perfectamente peinados, el cuello alto de su camisa blanca con su moño y chaleco en un azul que combinaba perfecto con el tono de sus ojos. Cualquier chica pasaría por alto que fuese ciego con tal solo verle. Estrechó su mano, siempre moderando su entusiasmo sin haberse percatado de que estaban a solas. Todo era nuevo y en tan buen estado que no rechinaba como sus ventanas o la puerta que a veces se atoraba al abrirla. El ojiazul le invitó a tomar asiento junto a un sillón a su lado, ofreciendo una bebida para abrir el apetito con una amplia sonrisa, seguramente experto anfitrión, pensó de inmediato Anthony al tomar la copa y darle un sorbo.

-¿Y bien?

-Muy bueno.

-Mañana será Navidad, hay que celebrar con lo mejor.

Charlaron sobre el romanticismo español, de las barroquerías francesas, el surrealismo contemporáneo, el racionalismo humanista. Anthony perdió la noción del tiempo cuando Abraham apareció llamándoles a la cena que ya estaba servida en el amplio comedor. Le sorprendió que solamente fuesen ellos dos, ya había escuchado de Bertie que tenía muy buenos amigos que estaban siempre para él, jovencitas adineradas que buscaban siempre su compañía. Aparentemente, eso de tomarlo familiar era algo en serio pero que agradeció, así nadie sería testigo de su torpeza ante la cantidad insana de cubiertos sobre la mesa igual que las copas. El aroma de la cena fue encantador, mágico si pudiera decir tal palabra porque era un hombre de ciencias como ya lo sabía Rogers, quien estaba atento a sus comentarios.

-¿Sucede algo, Anthony?

-No, ¿por qué la pregunta?

-Has estado tenso.

-Claro que no –resopló, aflojándose un poco su moño- Es que… bueno, jamás me había puesto un traje de éstos... un frac. Se siente bien.

-Y debe verse mejor.

-Sí, bueno… ¿Abraham no cenará con nosotros…?

-No, tuvimos una comida juntos pero su deber como mayordomo le impide estar aquí. Tendrá una nueva cana si lo hace, así me ha dicho.

Anthony rió un poco. –Tienes mucha gente que te cuida.

-No tanta como lo creerías, pero así es. Algunos todavía me tienen recelo por algunas travesuras mías de pequeño.

-¿En verdad?

-Fue algo de niños pero no lo han soltado.

-Y… -Anthony tomó un sorbo de vino para aclararse la garganta- ¿Algún interés romántico?

-¿Interés romántico? Eso es muy vago, Anthony.

-Pareja. Novia. Prometida.

-Eres bueno con los sinónimos –sonrió Steve- No.

-Leí en el New York Times… -el castaño cerró sus ojos, maldiciéndose por el error pero no ya no podía cubrirlo- Am, que hay una chica…

-Margaret.

-Sí… es linda.

-¿Por qué deseas saberlo?

-Por nada –replicó al instante, removiéndose de su asiento- Solo por hacer charla trivial pero soy pésimo en ello.

Se quedó callado, no le gustaba que los demás se dieran cuenta de esas torpezas suyas y justo tenía que hacerlo en una cena así frente a Steve. Éste ladeó su rostro, perdido en algún pensamiento antes de volver a sonreír, recargándose sobre sus codos para inclinarse hacia él, reposando su mentón sobre la palma de una mano enguantada.

-La tradición dicta que los obsequios deben ofrecerse mañana por la mañana pero quisiera darte el tuyo ahora mismo, si me lo permites.

-¿Regalo? –Anthony sintió el corazón en las sienes, lo había olvidado por completo. Palideció al darse cuenta que de todos modos no tenía nada que pudiera regalar a alguien como el rubio, cuya mano sobre su hombro le hizo respingar- ¿Qué…?

-¿Puedo?

-Claro.

-Bien, entonces, ¿puedes tomar esa caja debajo del árbol en la sala? –una mano de Steve señaló hacia la sala principal que se dejaba ver por puertas entreabiertas- Tiene tu nombre.

Anthony le obedeció, alisando su traje mientras caminaba al enorme y frondoso pino con luces blancas y adornos dorados y azules. Había varios obsequios en realidad, con su nombre. Pero solamente uno era una caja como le había descrito. Lo tomó, curioso, volviendo al comedor con la mirada brillante por la curiosidad. Steve asintió, animándole a que lo destapara. La caja era de madera pulida con pirograbados, ya era una maravilla por sí sola pero su contenido fue mil veces mejor. Un libro. El castaño jadeó, tomándolo entre sus manos antes de abrazarlo contra su pecho sin pensarlo do veces, olvidando la etiqueta de momento. No era cualquier libro, era El Gran Gatsby, edición de colección. El rubio sonrió complacido al escucharle tan emocionado, arqueando ambas cejas.

-Deberías leer la dedicatoria.

-¿Dedicatoria…?

En la portada, con esa pluma inigualable, estaban unas palabras que le dedicara el autor de la obra:

 _Para mi gran amigo Anthony Edward Stark, que sigue mis letras igual que un soldado pelea en el frente. F. Scott Fitzgerald._

El escritor había muerto no hace poco, debido al alcoholismo que se agravó los últimos años y que le había impedido terminar su última obra. Anthony tenía la mirada húmeda, incrédulo, boquiabierto ante las palabras escritas del puño y letra de su autor contemporáneo preferido. Steve lo había hecho de nuevo.

-¿Cómo…?

-Igual que Gatsby, tengo mis secretos.

-Yo… olvidé tu regalo.

-Sabes que eso entre nosotros no funciona así.

-Oh, no, tú eres mejor que un regalo.

El castaño miró su libro de nuevo, sin atender a la expresión del joven millonario por sus palabras, embobado de ver su nombre junto al de un gran escritor. No tenía inclinación por escribir una novela, prefería más bien difundir el conocimiento, debatir lo ya establecido y ver hacia el futuro sobre los hombros de gigantes. Pero eso no le restaba importancia a su obsequio que jamás iba a olvidar así llegaran los nazis y le torturaran. Las campanadas que anunciaban la medianoche comenzaron a sonar, ellos chocaron sus copas de champaña, brindando por la Navidad, pidiendo que aquellos en sus trincheras pudieran tener algo de paz esa noche nevada. Que sus familias pensaran en ellos, que hubiera una mano que les cobijara de sus heridas y cansancio. Eran inocentes de los juegos de hombres que tranquilamente bebían té en sus residencias de vacaciones, ordenando cuantos más arriesgar para tener la razón.

Fue la noche más especial de Anthony, llena de buenos deseos, un muy discreto abrazo de felicitación como despertar en la más cómoda de las camas que pudiera alguien haber creado. El resto de sus obsequios fueron igualmente generosos pero siempre tendría en primer lugar aquel libro firmado que no se separó de él ni un solo instante. Cuando el desayuno terminó, consideró que era hora de volver a casa, ya bastante tiempo llevaba en aquella enorme mansión. Seguramente Steve tenía parientes que visitar igual que sus demás amigos. Perdido en uno de los pasillos fue que escuchó una llamada atendida por Abraham, con el silencio de la mansión era inevitable no oírla. Cuando se mencionó el nombre de Margaret Carter es que se detuvo a punto de tocar la puerta. El rubio también estaba ahí, pues luego le escuchó tomar la llamada con voz alegre.

El castaño apretó sus puños, con su abrigo en mano como sus obsequios en otra. Por las palabras intercambiadas, se dio cuenta que había algo más entre aquella joven y Steve, cosa que no debía sorprenderle. Para el rubio, él era solamente una clase de mentor, un buen amigo con quien compartía el gusto por la literatura y que le tenía compasión ante su situación socioeconómica. En ningún momento podía haberle cruzado por la cabeza algo más. Anthony se fue alejando, ya no queriendo escuchar más de la conversación que fue como una ametralladora alemana en su corazón. Prefirió perderse otro poco más antes de dar con la salida de los sirvientes en la cocina, topándose con uno de ellos que recién llegaba y al que dio disculpas por su carrera abrupta pero no iba a poder fingir frente a Steve, tenía que irse y volver al mundo al que una cena de Navidad le había hecho olvidar.

No tuvo resentimientos contra el ojiazul, era imposible, no había hecho nada malo más que ofrecerle una linda amistad. Era él y ese sentimiento imposible como indecoroso que no pudo arrancarse durante los días siguientes, evadiendo más que nunca al resto del mundo. Pasó horas en la cornisa de su única ventana, mirando las calles estrechas, sucias y llenas de inmigrantes de su barrio. Peleas furtivas, parejas buscando un rincón donde besarse en secreto. Se sintió a si mismo igual que el Rey Lear en el exilio, esperando por cariño que no existía. Su padre siempre había tenido razón, había nacido con un corazón defectuoso, una mente retorcida. Había nacido en la época y lugar menos oportunos.

Las lágrimas vinieron una tarde y no se marcharon sino hasta Año Nuevo, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta con insistencia. Dejó que insistieran un par de veces más, creyendo que eran sus vecinos con las copas encima pero quien tocaba no se marchó. Arrastrando sus pies, fue a abrir de mala gana, en pijama sin haberse afeitado con los cabellos descompuestos. Una linda imagen para recibir 1941 y también a Steve. El castaño parpadeó varias veces no creyendo lo que veía, saliendo al pasillo antes de jalarle dentro por miedo a que uno de sus vecinos quisiera esculcar en sus bolsillos, olvidando el desastre que era su departamento.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Estuve buscándote, te marchaste sin decir adiós. Fue poco cortés.

-Ya nada tenía que hacer ahí –replicó Anthony con amargura- Agradezco la cena pero…

-Prometiste que estarías conmigo en Año Nuevo.

-Steve, en verdad…

-¿Qué sucede? –el rubio siguió su voz- Dime qué está pasando.

-Yo… -pasó saliva, mirando alrededor. Ese viejo departamento, los obsequios caros que contrastaban en color y forma con lo opaco de los muebles- ¿Quieres saber qué sucede?

-Sí.

Anthony se adelantó, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas. –Toca mi rostro.

Llevó las manos de Steve a su cara, dejando que le examinara con el corazón latiéndole aprisa, sintiendo que se hacía pedazos. Pero quería que supiera al fin la verdad, que dejara de hacerse ideas, mejor dicho, él dejarse de hacerse ideas. El rubio frunció su ceño al sentir sus lágrimas, con sus dedos temblando al tocarle esas delgadas pero inequívocas líneas en sus ojos, su frente. Anthony se separó cuando aquellas manos se alejaron, bajando su cabeza. Así era mejor.

-Sé que tenías una idea de mí diferente, pero ahora sabes la verdad, soy un viejo bibliotecario lleno de cientos de citas de libros pero nada en su vida qué ofrecer. Me diste una amistad sincera, Steve pero creo que no la merezco, eres un joven con talentos y futuro que se vería muy perjudicado de ofrecer una mano generosa a alguien como yo. Tengo un corazón débil, por eso no pude seguir los pasos de mi padre en el ejército, soy demasiado sarcástico para las mujeres, por eso no tengo citas ni parejas. Soy pobre, sin más estudios que los de literatura inglesa que no sirven para nada en un mundo como éste, en tiempos de guerra. Viejo, con deudas y sin muchas esperanzas de vida. Lamento si te hice creer otra cosa, tendrás razón en negarme tu amistad.

Lloró de nuevo, ya sin importarle lo que Steve fuese a pensar, daba igual ahora que todo estaba dicho. O casi todo, pero lo que había en su corazón era un secreto que jamás diría, el rubio ya tenía una idea horrible de él, no la perturbaría con semejantes confesiones. Estando así, una vez más, no notó la tristeza que inundó la mirada de Steve, quien se adelantó para tomar su rostro por segunda vez, levantándolo hacia él, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Anthony le vio desconcertado, extrañado de su actitud. Tenía que rechazarlo, todos lo hacían.

-Tienes razón en algo, Anthony –dijo con firmeza el ojiazul- No mereces mi amistad.

El castaño cerró sus ojos.

-Mereces mi amor.

Las campanadas del Año Nuevo sonaron desde la iglesia más cercana, con los gritos eufóricos del edificio celebrando entre silbidos, aullidos y maldiciones acompañadas de alabanzas al Señor. Dos bocas se unieron, una más segura que la otra. Un par de brazos se entrelazaron, como si siempre se hubieran conocido. El mundo seguía en guerra aunque la Humanidad celebrara otro año más que veían llegar, sin la certeza de ver el siguiente en paz o vivos, pero entre ellos dos, empezaba algo más que prometía acabar con soledades, impedimentos y tristezas teñidas de circunstancias diferentes. Y si ellos habían encontrado ese obsequio pese a los obstáculos, tal vez la guerra también podía ver su final.


	3. Lomo

_Título_ : **PARTES DE UN LIBRO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU – AU (universo alterno)

 _Pareja_ : Stony

 _Derechos_ : Ja.

 _Advertencias_ : es un universo alterno, situado en años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No existe nada de Capitán América ni súper suero. Cero poderes o armaduras. Esta historia pertenece al **#StonyFictime** del grupo Multiuniverse Stony, eligiendo como temática el de bibliotecario, ávido lector, como punto de partida.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PARTES DE UN LIBRO**

Lomo

* * *

 _Verano 1941_

-Tienes una muy mala percepción del autor, Steven.

-Escuché que varios críticos así opinan.

-Los críticos dicen lo que su frustración les dicta, no pueden entender a un hombre que vivió hace más de cuatro siglos.

-Pero los gobernantes de ahora siguen tomando en cuenta sus enseñanzas.

-El Príncipe no es un libro de enseñanzas. Es una crítica al poder.

-Como usted diga, experto bibliotecario.

-¿Estás dándome por mi lado?

-No, te alabo.

Anthony rió, rodando sus ojos pero dejando que Steven recorriera con besos su mandíbula antes de escaparse de sus brazos, levantándose de la cama para robar algo de la fruta dejada en la bandeja del desayuno.

-Deberías leer algo de literatura hispánica. Te gustará.

-Conozco muy poco, a decir verdad. ¿En Brooklyn tienen contacto con varias de esas bibliotecas, cierto?

-Nos costó muchas llamadas y algunos regalos de por medio pero lo conseguimos.

-¿Qué me recomendarías? –Steven se estiró en la cama, cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, con una expresión complacida.

-El Periquillo Sarmiento, te encantará. Ya que tanto admiras a héroes, quizá Martín Fierro.

-¿Los leerás para mí? –preguntó coqueto el rubio.

-No –fue la divertida réplica.

-Anthony…

Éste sonrió travieso, comiendo todavía un pedazo de fruta entre sus labios al volver junto a Steven quien bajó sus brazos para atraerle hacia él, besando su frente al tiempo que cepillaba sus cabellos castaños con reverencia.

-¿Qué hay de los poetas?

-¿Quieres una poesía?

-Seguro que sabes alguna.

Consentido de esa manera, Anthony recitó un trozo de un poema.

 _No pidas paz a mis brazos  
que a los tuyos tienen presos:  
son de guerra mis abrazos  
y son de incendio mis besos;  
y sería vano intento  
el tornar mi mente obscura  
si me enciende el pensamiento  
la locura. _

Steve sonrió, buscando sus labios que probó con tranquilidad. -¿Quién?

-Rubén Darío. Que el amor no admite cuerdas reflexiones.

-Muy de acuerdo.

-Detén eso.

Se besaron de nuevo, sin prisas, sobre aquella cama descompuesta en un hotel de Los Ángeles. Habían aprovechado que Anthony había conseguido el contacto para la hemeroteca y que su jefe le había dado permiso para viajar a la biblioteca de California en busca de terminar con los acuerdos y tener más complementos para la de Brooklyn. Era fascinante como una obra clásica la manera en que habían llegado tan lejos en su relación, de roces discretos a veces tímidos a esos momentos de intimidad propia de los buenos amantes. Anthony llegaba a tener esos momentos de inseguridad una que otra vez pero Steven había sido increíblemente cariñoso con él, ganándose su confianza como alimentando su propia estima. Por ello había ganado ese viaje ante su inflexible jefe, estaba más seguro de lo que hacía y la manera en que lo hacía.

-¿Has pensado sobre lo que hablamos, Anthony?

-Sí –suspiró éste, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho cubierto por una suave tela de pijama del rubio- Es buena idea.

-Quiero un lugar donde nadie nos moleste, estemos en paz.

-¿Abraham está de acuerdo?

-Él fue quien me lo sugirió.

-Oh –el castaño se sonrojó ante el pensamiento.

-Anthony –una mano buscó el mentón de éste que acarició distraídamente- Sabes bien que él te estima.

-Que me amenace con esconder mi cadáver en tu jardín privado no es precisamente lo que llamaríamos una ofrenda de amistad.

-Me cuida, siempre lo ha hecho, esa vez solamente estaba afirmando su lealtad.

-Señor, sí, señor.

-¿Entonces? No evadas el tema.

-De acuerdo, señor millonario. Dejaré mi empleo de años por un trabajo desconocido en la Biblioteca Pública de San Francisco para soportarte el resto de mi vida.

-¿Y…?

-¡Steven!

-Dilo.

-Haré ese maldito examen.

-No maldigas.

-Estamos en 1941, puedo maldecir cuanto quiera.

Steve quería mudar la oficina de su corporación hacia San Francisco donde habían investigado podían tener más tolerancia a su relación, menos preguntas y más tranquilidad. No era que al rubio le perturbara en lo más mínimo la opinión de los demás pero sí que atacaran a Anthony quien le veía como un celoso posesivo por lo mismo, más agradecía aquella protección aunque le preocupaba aquel cambio no por su empleo sino por la enorme decisión que implicaba. Una cosa era que las mujeres comenzaran a usar faldas más cortas y trajes de baño más pegados, y otra muy distinta que las relaciones del mismo género fuesen aceptadas como las noticias de la guerra. Quizá ya hubiera cine a todo color con bandas sonoras, teléfonos o empezaran a conocer el universo microscópico de los átomos pero la sociedad no era tan abierta a temas incómodos por no decir tabú. Era una jugada peligrosa para Steve, el castaño no quería exponerle, ya le amaba demasiado para hacerle daño.

-De nuevo te pierdo en esa mente inquieta.

-Lo siento.

-Deja de preocuparte por lo que no ha sucedido, señor futurista.

-Hey, hay que tener prospectiva.

-Pero más sentido del presente, amor mío.

Regresaron días más tarde, luego de que Steven le consintiera una vez más con regalos que Anthony ya no sabía dónde cabrían en su pequeño departamento que se había llenado de color gracias a esas muestras de afecto. El rubio iba a ausentarse una larga temporada, negocios y asuntos que atender de manera urgente que el otro no importunó con preguntas, sabía que tenía pendientes. Dado que la biblioteca ya estaba terminada, que las lecturas privadas se hubieran detenido no le causó problemas. Mientras tanto, tenía mucho qué hacer, ordenando el nuevo catálogo de obras, peleando con los jóvenes asistentes que no tenían idea de la importancia del cuidado de los libros y la vigilancia del orden dentro de la biblioteca, especialmente la sección de la hemeroteca por los periódicos y revistas con el tema de la guerra. Alemania ya tocaba África y en un movimiento temerario, el suelo soviético. Países de Europa Oriental se adherían al Eje mientras que en Latinoamérica las cosas no eran mejores.

Con tal situación era claro que hombres con negocios multimillonarios como Steven debían tomar las medidas precautorias ya que se rumoraba tanto en las calles como en la radio y la televisión sobre la probabilidad de una invasión alemana, un ataque en la costa del Pacífico por parte de los japoneses. Eran tiempos muy tensos. Lobos de las finanzas seguramente querían un trozo del patrimonio Rogers pero Anthony estaba confiado en las habilidades y voluntad de hierro del rubio para salir airoso de aquellos lances. Siempre de forma discreta, leía en los periódicos alguna noticia relativa a Steven, asegurándose de que seguía vivo o que no había viajado a Europa como le mencionó en broma una vez. El exilio de los judíos estaba siendo cosa seria, algo estaba sucediendo en el Viejo Mundo que no le gustaba, gitanos y otros grupos minoritarios también dejaban sus hogares en la búsqueda de paz.

Ya no podían tener más tirajes europeos, los periódicos habían dejado de imprimir, al menos aquellos que informaban de la guerra de primera voz. En la radio, las cosas no eran mejores. Lo único entretenido era la televisión con sus deportes, programas familiares y espectáculos que le seguían los pasos al cine del recién construido Hollywood. Un día, Anthony escuchó el nombre de Steven en la radio, como uno de los jóvenes neoyorkinos que apoyaba al presidente Roosevelt en la resolución expedita del conflicto, noticia que le hizo sonreír mientras se vestía para ir a una jornada más de trabajo. Estados Unidos seguía con un apoyo discreto de arsenal y víveres al Reino Unido, muchos alegaban que era ya una muestra de apoyo mientras que otros que seguía siendo un acto neutral pues fuerzas armadas no habían pisado tierra alemana. Jugadas políticas. El castaño salió a paso alegre hacia la biblioteca, saludando a Rhodey de paso antes de echar a correr para alcanzar el autobús.

En la parada, le llamó la atención de un grupo de personas alrededor de un puesto de periódicos. Con los movimientos de Alemania en contra de la Unión Soviética y la merma en las fuerzas británicas, Estados Unidos consideraba armar buques con el fin de repeler los submarinos nazis de moverse a aguas internacionales. La tensión crecía y las charlas con Japón tampoco eran buenas, todos estaban comprando los diarios para informarse mejor. Anthony esperó su turno para leer los titulares, no necesitaba comprarlos porque seguramente la biblioteca ya había recibido los suyos, pero quiso adelantarse un poco del material. Detrás de tres jovencitas, su mirada cayó en la sección que una de ellas abrió, dejando a un lado la guerra para deleitarse con fotografías de la crema y nata de la sociedad neoyorkina. Una de esas fotos era de Steven. El castaño pidió de inmediato aquel periódico para leerlo camino a su trabajo, no iba a esperar más.

Varias emociones cruzaron por su rostro, quedándose a mitad de la acera con el diario entre sus manos temblorosas. Rabia, desconcierto, temor, angustia… Rogers había viajado a Europa contra lo que le había recomendado, pero según el reportaje, para traer de vuelta a su gran amigo de toda la vida, James Buchanan Barnes, quien aparentemente se había visto envuelto en una de las redadas nazis cercanas a la Francia de la resistencia donde ayudaba en labores con la Cruz Roja Internacional. La foto era en un lobby de los exclusivos hoteles de Manhattan donde además se había reunido con la hermosa Margaret Carter, a los ojos de la prensa, su interés romántico. Hubo cosas que Anthony comprendía porque el rubio se las había explicado en aquel hotel en California, pero otras escapaban a su comprensión. Y la charla de aquellas tres jovencitas que pasaron a su lado solamente vino a empeorar su naciente turbación.

-… seguramente se van a casar, por eso es que se reunieron…

-… él siempre deja claro cuando algo es serio al presentarse así…

-… las citas al otro lado de la costa son el entremés…

-… seguro la boda es en diciembre como la de sus padres…

No había muchas maneras de comunicarse, y Anthony estaba consciente que tampoco sería un adolescente persiguiendo a Steven. Confiaba en él, tenía que. Pero todo esto le estaba causando una crisis como nunca antes, estrujando el periódico al retomar sus pasos, más lentos hacia la biblioteca. Apenas si saludó a Malcom o a Bertie. ¿Qué si solamente había sido el intermedio antes de sentar cabeza? ¿Dónde quedaba lo de San Francisco? ¿Iba a ser como las chicas lo mencionaron, un entremés? ¿Un amante casual? Fue directo a su pequeña pero nueva oficina, dejando el maltratado diario sobre su escritorio siempre desordenado con pilas de libros alrededor. Le inquietaba la foto, la manera en que el joven millonario abrazaba a la Señorita Carter, como ella se inclinaba en su hombro. Se veían felices, sus sonrisas así lo declaraban, igual que las del joven Barnes, con un pulgar arriba en símbolo de victoria.

Su memoria le hizo recordar la llamada en Navidad, la forma en que Steven siempre había evadido hablar de Margaret Carter cuando estaba con él. Ciertas cosas parecían tener sentido, otras dejaban de tenerlo. Debió perderse bastante tiempo en sus pensamientos que Lafayette fue a verle, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando una taza de café caliente frente a él, momento en que levantó su mirada. La mujer frunció su ceño, acariciando sus cabellos antes de jalar una silla y quedar a su lado, palmeando su muslo en el típico gesto suyo que reclamaba le contara sus más íntimos secretos. Anthony intentó sonreírle pero falló, comenzando a llorar frente a ella, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos ante la vergüenza. Lafayette chasqueó su lengua, abrazándole con la ternura propia de una madre como ella, calmándole hasta que le sintió más tranquilo, sacando su blanco pañuelo almidonado para limpiar su rostro.

-Por el Dios en las alturas que nos vigila, ¿qué te ha sucedido?

-Lo siento… es que…

-No me vengas con mentiras, señor bibliotecario –le cortó la mujer, levantando un dedo acusador- Que no seré tan inteligente como tú pero sé cuando quieres desviar el tema. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es por ese dandi que dejó de venir?

Anthony abrió sus ojos de par en par, alarmado. Lafayette arqueó una ceja, seria.

-Sabrá esta negra que sí es, mira que te conozco desde antes de entrar a trabajar aquí por tu recomendación. Cuando visitabas a mi Rhodey. Y desde aquel entonces siempre te vi serio, andando callado de aquí para allá. Llegó ese rubio rico y comenzaste a sonreír de una forma que jamás te había visto, Anthony, que el Padre en los Cielos es mi testigo de lo feliz que me sentí por ti.

-Lafayette… no, confundes…

-¿Confundir? Ni que fuera yo la Francia nazi, querido. Mentir es pecado, señor bibliotecario y esta mujer humilde no está juzgándote, que el amor no tiene rostros, si eso te anda robando la sangre del rostro. De todos modos no me interesa, me preocupan ahora estas lágrimas tuyas.

-Lo siento.

-¿Ah? Santa Virgen María, ¿y por qué? Que si fue el condenado riquillo, tengo dos que tres palabras que decirle, sus dólares no me asustan.

-Es mejor así.

-¿Qué es mejor, eh? Dime qué ha sucedido, porque no estoy dispuesta a verte así cuando ayer todavía sonreías como el sol cuando le acompaña el arcoíris.

Con un suspiro resignado, el castaño le tendió el periódico, haciéndole una breve reseña de lo que había pasado entre ellos. El rostro le ardió al contar algo así a una mujer como Lafayette pero ella pareció de lo menos perturbada, escuchando atenta, palmeando su hombro o acariciando su mejilla.

-Ya me lo sospechaba. Que Jesús resucitado me libre de soltarle unas cuantas frescas.

-No es su culpa.

-Eso estamos por averiguarlo.

-¿Lafayette?

-¿Qué? ¿No es lo más lógico? –ella se puso de pie- En estos precisos momentos tú y yo vamos a ir a ver ese dandi presuntuoso. Le vas a preguntar directo qué se trae entre manos, pero no vas a llorar por él que nadie merece tus lágrimas por más guapo que esté.

Anthony no pudo evitar reír, confundido y algo asustado. -¿No hablas en serio, o sí?

-¿Estoy riéndome?

-No podemos salir así del trabajo.

-Yo hablaré con el jefe después. Toma tus cosas que vamos a Manhattan.

Cuando Lafayette se proponía algo, era peor que la _Blitzkrieg_ alemana. Anthony no tuvo más remedio que salir con ella del brazo, tomando un autobús para Manhattan sintiendo que el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza. Jamás se había parado en las oficinas de Steven, más por temor a cometer una indiscreción que otro motivo. El rubio jamás le mencionó que estuviera prohibido hacerlo pero tampoco le escuchó una invitación formal. Cosas de mantener oculta su relación. Miró a su compañera, de mentón en alto y muy resuelta a aclarar las cosas.

-Eres una gran amiga, Lafayette.

-Me debes una cena de Acción de Gracias.

-Todas las que quieras.

Los discretos pero austeros edificios de Brooklyn se convirtieron en elegantes construcciones y edificaciones clásicas del exclusivo Manhattan. Caminaron un tramo por las calles del barrio financiero donde se localizaban los pisos correspondientes a las Corporaciones Rogers. Era una fachada de color azul con ventanas de herrería blanca y una alfombra de bienvenida en color rojo. Hombres en trajes caros con sombreros nuevos entraban con portafolios en mano. Todos ahí iban muy bien vestidos, ellos dos desentonaban a todas luces pero eso tampoco le importó a Lafayette, quien se ajustó su velo sujeto en su adorno de flores en su peinado, jalando del brazo a un cohibido castaño que iba perdiendo valor conforme se acercaban a las puertas de vidrio que un portero abrió para ellos no sin mirarles con curiosidad.

-Lafayette –susurró discreto, entrando al lobby directo a la recepción- ¿Y qué se supone qué vamos a decir? Esto es una locura.

-Pues sí en verdad eres importante para él, tu solo nombre hará la magia.

-Es el peor plan desde la invasión de Napoleón a Rusia en invierno.

-Probemos, señor bibliotecario.

La recepcionista, una mujer madura de cabellos rubios casi blancos peinados elegantes, con un maquillaje impecable como su traje, arqueó una ceja al verles acercarse a su barra, bajando apenas sus lentes de armazón grueso negro.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

-Puede, señorita –habló Lafayette sin un ápice de duda- Queremos ver al Señor Steven Gran Rogers si fuese tan amable.

-¿Disculpe? –la recepcionista no dio crédito a sus oídos.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero dígale que Anthony Edward Stark desea verlo de inmediato.

Anthony apretó una sonrisa, con su sombrero a nada de terminar aplastado de los nervios contra su pecho. Probablemente por la mirada amenazante de Lafayette, el titubeo de la recepcionista al fin le llevó a levantarse, buscando uno de los nuevos teléfonos que marcó, observándoles por encima del hombro mientras hablaba con alguien más del otro lado de la línea. El castaño intercambió una mirada con su amiga que palmeó su brazo, ignorando las miradas del resto en el lobby quienes seguramente se preguntaban que hacía un par tan disparejo como ellos en uno de los edificios financieros más solicitados de la Costa Este de los Estados Unidos. Para sorpresa de ambos, la recepcionista volvió con una expresión de incredulidad bien disfrazada de desdén al señalarles el ascensor a tomar.

-Último piso.

Ninguno de los dos había entrado a una cosa de ésas, así que tuvieron que pedir ayuda a uno de los empleados. Lafayette estuvo a nada de maldecir en su conocido acento de Brooklyn cuando el ascensor se movió. El castaño, por su parte, simplemente se limitó a hacer conjeturas sobre el mecanismo de aquella innovación tecnológica, aunque no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar hasta que las puertas se abrieron, dejándoles pasar a un piso de lo más callado pero increíblemente elegante. Como la mansión Rogers, pensó Anthony de inmediato al reconocer cierto estilo decorativo en el ancho pasillo que les llevó con una secretaria de avanzada edad pero con una mirada fiera cuando les examinó de pies a cabeza, sin decirles nada más que indicándoles que le siguieran, abriendo una ancha puerta de madera hacia lo que debía ser la oficina principal.

Por supuesto que aquella oficina ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, con una esquina de ventanales dejando pasar la luz de un mediodía citadino con una vista increíble. Había pocos muebles pero de buen gusto. Steven no se encontraba ahí, en su lugar estaba un hombre de sonrisa cordial, ojos azules y cabellos castaños oscuros, mismo que les sonrió, sentado en la esquina de un enorme escritorio perfectamente ordenado. Tanto Lafayette como Anthony se detuvieron en su camino, quedando a mitad de la oficina, desconcertados de no encontrar al rubio más esa persona que el castaño reconoció como el mismísimo Barnes, les tendió una mano cordial que estrechar al tiempo que se presentaba formalmente.

-James Buchanan Barnes, un gusto conocerles. Usted debe ser Anthony Stark, ¿cierto?

-Señor Barnes… sí, ella es mi amiga…

-Lafayette Rhodes –se presentó a sí misma la mujer- Esperábamos encontrar al Señor Rogers.

-Lo lamento, tenía un compromiso inevitable –James se volvió al castaño- Una comida con los Carter en su mansión.

Eso fue una cuchillada para Anthony pero resistió mostrar cualquier expresión.

-Entiendo.

-Justamente Steven estaba pensando en usted, Señor Stark. No me dijo que vendría, pero ahora que está aquí, las cosas son más fáciles.

-¿Fáciles?

Ese joven regresó al escritorio de donde recogió un sobre que tendió al castaño con una sonrisa cordial de quien está cumpliendo con su deber.

-Esto es para usted, de parte de Steven.

-¿Qué es? –Anthony lo tomó, notando que solamente tenía un papel dentro. Un cheque por una cantidad generosa.

-El pago por sus servicios, por supuesto, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo cuando fue por mí a Europa. Me dijo que eso le ayudaría y daría por terminado lo que tenían pendiente. Como mencioné antes, Steven deseaba hacerlo pero yo me ofrecí en su lugar, aunque más bien pensaba buscarle en la biblioteca, se me hacía más sensato…

-Un momento, un momento –Lafayette le arrebató el sobre a un pálido Anthony- ¿Está diciéndome, Señor Barnes, que su amigo está pagándole al Señor Stark por todo? ¿Absolutamente _todo_?

-Creo que es lo justo, y así…

-¿Un cheque con un gracias?

-¿Debía ser algo más? –James frunció su ceño, mirándoles por turnos- Luego de los servicios ofrecidos por el Señor Stark, siempre debe haber una compensación monetaria. ¿La cantidad no es la correcta? Puedo hacer otro cheque si…

-No, déjelo así –rugió la mujer, estampando el sobre en el pecho de un desconcertado Barnes- Y dígale al Señor Rogers que no necesitamos sus limosnas. Brooklyn no será Manhattan pero tiene dignidad, cosa que parece que ustedes no conocen. Y que no se le ocurra pararse de nuevo en nuestra biblioteca porque va a perder más que su estilo de niño rico. Un cheque… vámonos, Anthony.

-Pero…

Lafayette estaba rabiosa, caminando aprisa y llevándose consigo a un Anthony que no sentía sus pasos. Así de fácil lo habían desechado. Se había visto más ingenuo que cualquiera de las chiquillas que vivían en su edificio al esperar a su prospecto en una esquina a media luz. Con la misma destreza usada para cerrar una transacción, así le habían tratado, un bien que pagar, un servicio que… un servicio. Eso era todo. El castaño sintió que los ojos le ardían pero su amiga le abrazó con fuerza en el ascensor, susurrándole que todo estaría bien, le llevaría a la casa Rhodes donde le cuidaría. Salieron a toda prisa, casi empujando a los ejecutivos que deseaban tomar el ascensor. Las calles de Manhattan se le antojaron de lo más hostiles a la pareja que permaneció en la orilla de la acera, tratando de recuperar la compostura, de mantenerse serenos.

Varios de los transeúntes comenzaron a murmurar algo y las personas fueron reuniéndose en grupos numerosos. Sucedía algo que ni siquiera en ese estado ellos pudieron ignorar, acercándose a uno de los grupos alrededor de un radio en un puesto de periódicos. El presidente Roosevelt hablaba en cadena nacional, Estados Unidos se consideraba atacado, entraría formalmente en el conflicto. Todos murmuraron entre sí las implicaciones de aquello, algunos echando a correr para ir a informar, esa noticia tendría consecuencias en todos los sentidos. Le habían declarado la guerra a Hitler. Anthony prestó atención por unos minutos pero luego se alejó, sintiéndose vacío y perdido, mirando una calle desconocida, autos Cadillac relucientes pero ajenos. Rostros que jamás había visto en su vida. Solo había sido un servicio para Steven. Nada más.

El aire comenzó a faltarle, sintiendo con mayor fuerza un aguijonazo en su brazo izquierdo que le hizo quejarse, llevando una mano a su hombro, llamando a Lafayette. Su sombrero cayó a la acera, haciendo que más personas se fijaran en él. Su amiga llegó a su lado, asustada al verle perder todo color en el rostro, jadeando pesadamente sin enfocar la vista en punto alguno. Todo comenzó a moverse rápidamente, a perder brillo. Tan débil y patético como su padre había dicho, ilusionado con algo que jamás iba a ser realidad, sirviendo de entretenimiento a quien ahora tendría una vida ideal con alguien seguramente mil veces mejor que él. Algo normal y no abominación. El dolor en su pecho se agudizó y cayó al suelo con el recuerdo de esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules que una vez le hicieron creer que era especial.

-¡ANTHONY! ¡ANTHONY! ¡UN MÉDICO! ¡ALGUIEN LLAME A UN MÉDICO!


	4. Corte

_Título_ : **PARTES DE UN LIBRO**

 _Autora_ : Clumsykitty

 _Fandom_ : MCU – AU (universo alterno)

 _Pareja_ : Stony

 _Derechos_ : Ja.

 _Advertencias_ : es un universo alterno, situado en años de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. No existe nada de Capitán América ni súper suero. Cero poderes o armaduras. Esta historia pertenece al **#StonyFictime** del grupo Multiuniverse Stony, eligiendo como temática el de bibliotecario, ávido lector, como punto de partida.

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 **PARTES DE UN LIBRO**

Corte

* * *

 _Verano 1945_

Bahía de San Francisco, California.

-"… _Pero cada hombre no es solamente él; también es el punto único y especial, en todo caso importante y curioso, donde, una vez y nunca más, se cruzan los fenómenos del mundo de una manera singular. Por eso la historia de cada hombre, mientras viva y cumpla la voluntad de la naturaleza, es admirable y digna de toda atención_ …"

-¿Qué sucede?

-Esto es realmente bueno. ¿Por qué nunca lo tuvimos?

-¿Será por la guerra?

-Y por eso mismo no quiero saber cómo lo obtuviste.

-Por ti, puedo ir hasta el centro de la Tierra si ahí se encuentre el tesoro que te haga sonreír.

-¿Cómo sabes que sonrío?

-Por tu voz. Hay un timbre diferente para cada gesto tuyo.

-Me siento ligeramente acosado.

-Debes sentirte plenamente amado.

Anthony solo rodó sus ojos, continuando con su lectura de Demian de Herman Hesse mientras en la radio sonaba _Rum and Coca-Cola_ de _The Andrew Sisters_. Steven le prestaba atención, con su cabeza reposando en el regazo del castaño con una mano suya haciendo figuras sobre la camisa de éste, sonriente ante la voz que leía para él. Igual que en las grandes tragedias griegas, habían pasado por una serie de eventos llenos de malentendidos y confusiones que por nada estuvieron a punto de separarles definitivamente. El joven millonario no olvidaba la llamada angustiada de James cuando le informó que se habían llevado de emergencia al hospital a Anthony, luego de caer frente a su edificio corporativo. La propia Peggy le había acompañado al verle tan perturbado, desconcertado por el suceso y lo que su amigo le había contado que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, hasta que al hablar con una muy furiosa Lafayette fue que comprendió su error.

No le había contado toda la historia al castaño sobre lo ocurrido entre Margaret, James y él, porque sentía mucha culpa al respecto, no quería empañar su relación con Anthony pero al final terminó confesándole en su camilla, cuando éste despertó, lo que debió haber sabido antes. Era muy cierto que de adolescentes, Peggy y Steven habían sido novios, una relación de años pero lentamente fueron distanciándose hasta que terminaron solo como amigos aunque nadie cercano a ellos lo vio así porque siguieron con la misma rutina. Entonces Peggy conoció a James, compañero de la universidad que ayudaba a Steven como le protegía de los graciosos que se burlaban de él. Ahí brotó el romance con pinta a convertirse en un matrimonio cuando la guerra estalló y James deseó unirse al voluntariado de la Cruz Roja, pese a las quejas de su novia.

Ella culpó a Steven –quien sí tuvo algo de responsabilidad- de que James se marchara a Europa con semejante conflicto bélico encima. Aquella era la situación cuando conoció a Anthony, el rubio sintió mayor remordimiento al haber encontrado el amor de su vida y haberle arrebatado a su hermana y amiga el suyo. Por eso había decidido viajar a Europa pese a sus propias dificultades con la determinación de traer de vuelta a James, quien sufrió un accidente cuando una esquirla de bala de metralleta quedó clavada en su hombro izquierdo durante un fuego cruzado entre aliados y una avanzada nazi en Francia donde se encontraba. Primero consiguiendo un médico que le operara, buscando salir de aquella zona de guerra y al fin regresando a América, los tres se habían reunido como en los viejos tiempos.

Steven fue a hablar con la Familia Carter como intermediario de James para solicitar la mano de Peggy, tal como lo dictaba el protocolo, ignorando que Anthony se había hecho de otras ideas, encontrando a James quien a cambio del favor que su amigo estaba haciéndole, iba a buscar al castaño para entregarle aquel infame cheque con el fin de que pudiera renunciar a su empleo, pagar lo que pudiera tener de adeudos porque Steven iba a llevárselo a San Francisco. Tanto Peggy como James ya sabían todo del castaño y su relación, como los buenos e incondicionales amigos, iban a respaldarles, alcanzándoles después de la boda en aquel lugar donde en teoría los cuatro comenzarían una nueva vida si la guerra se los permitía. El rubio lloró lágrimas de arrepentimiento sobre la mano de Anthony en el hospital, mismas que éste limpió cuando entendió todo.

Luego de la severa amonestación de Lafayette, los dos volvieron al plan original, Anthony conociendo al fin a Peggy Carter y mejor a James Barnes, quien estuvo disculpándose una y otra vez por sus palabras que causaron su infarto hasta que el propio castaño le amenazó con sabotear su boda si no dejaba de pedirle perdón. 1942 comenzó con un mundo atraído ya hacia las tierras europeas llenas de muertos y amenazas de invasión nazi y ellos dos dejando atrás todo aquel evento, mudándose al fin hacia San Francisco, luego de despedir en el aeropuerto a los recién casados, Peggy y James. Mientras ellos iban a su viaje de bodas a Florida, Steven puso manos a la obra a su plan, de la mano de Anthony quien entró a la Biblioteca Pública de San Francisco en primer lugar y luego, con las recomendaciones del rubio, a la UCLA donde terminaría sus estudios truncados hacía muchos años.

Ahora era uno de los consejeros de la propia biblioteca de la universidad y parte del grupo de investigadores. Había encontrado un lugar donde todo lo que sabía y podía hacer era reconocido, como pez en el agua según el rubio, a quien siguió leyendo cada libro que llegaba a sus manos, preguntándose si no necesitarían una casa más grande o comprarse una biblioteca porque un día ya no iban a caber entre tantas obras en la no tan pequeña pero tampoco inmensa construcción en el barrio de Ashbury donde residían. Otra de las adquisiciones, idea de Anthony, era Capitán, un labrador dorado, guía de Steven, primero reacio a la idea más con el tiempo él y el perro hicieron migas muy pronto, entendiéndose a la perfección. No era común ver perros guía porque requerían entrenamiento especial y prácticamente nadie sabía de ello, pero en la universidad, el castaño había conocido a un profesor ex veterano de guerra y que había entrenado perros en la milicia.

La idea era similar, así que Capitán llegó un día, como cachorro a la casa, en el cumpleaños del millonario. Juntos, entre tropiezos y momentos chuscos, aprendieron a coordinarse. Eso le facilitó más las cosas a Steven, dejando el bastón solamente para casos muy particulares, teniendo más libertad de acción, que necesitó al establecer su oficina principal en aquel lugar, con ayuda de James y Peggy quienes les visitaban en casa a menudo, igual que Abraham quien se había quedado a cargo de la mansión Rogers en Manhattan. Anthony volvía a Brooklyn un par de veces al año, para visitar a Lafayette y Rhodey, llevándoles obsequios al igual que respondiendo a sus preguntas. Lafayette tenía una fobia tremenda a tomar un avión, pero prometía que un día lo haría, porque deseaba conocer el lugar donde ahora vivía el castaño, asegurándose de que estaba sano y salvo.

Hitler, al fin, había sido vencido. Después de la milagrosa reunión de Stalin, Churchill y Roosevelt, por fin habían logrado dejar a un lado sus intereses personales para unirse en un frente común, logrando un plan que seguramente pasaría a la historia, el Desembarco de Normandía. Rusia había entrado a Berlín pero no atraparon al Führer, fugitivo de sus soldados. Sin el resto de las facciones aliadas a los alemanes, lentamente Europa volvió a respirar tranquilidad, aunque el horror de la guerra estaba lejos de terminar. Anthony había escuchado en la universidad sobre los trabajos del genio en física, Albert Einstein, a quien después pudo conocer. Un hombre brillante que fue más tarde traicionado por el ansia de poder, la mancha que siempre llevaría su nombre en el Proyecto Manhattan. Japón era el último bastión de resistencia y Estados Unidos ya no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo con ellos, so pretexto del ataque a Pearl Harbor.

Por primera vez en la historia, y para horror del castaño, la ciencia había tenido un gran tropiezo al crear un arma de destrucción masiva. Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Inocentes asesinados con una frialdad que le harían unirse al grupo de intelectuales que pidió al gobierno de Truman no volver a repetir semejante ataque. Anthony le había comentado a Steven sobre las consecuencias de esas bombas atómicas, no solo eran las muertes, los heridos y una tierra devastada. Los militares, que su padre tanto adoró, eran unas cabezas huecas que no estaban considerando las posibles repercusiones ambientales de una reacción en cadena. Esperaba que el tiempo le desmintiera, pero Anthony estaba seguro que cuando la Humanidad volviera sus ojos a esas horribles fechas, les señalarían como culpables de un desastre mayor. Con esas bombas como el descubrimiento de los campos de concentración, lo pondría en el archivo histórico de la biblioteca entre los peores desastres de aquel conflicto bélico.

-Te he perdido de nuevo –murmuró sonriente Steven, acariciando su mejilla.

-Solo pensaba.

-Por eso mismo, huyes a un sitio donde no te puedo alcanzar.

-Es tu culpa.

-¿Mía?

-Sí, toda tuya.

Steven negó, levantándose del sofá al tiempo que buscó una mano del castaño para que se pusiera de pie.

-Quisiera añadir otro cargo a mis crímenes.

-Sí, claro, Rodión Raskólnikov.

Anthony se dejó abrazar, reposando su frente sobre el hombro del rubio, sonriendo oculto en su pecho al sentirle como empezaban a bailar. En la radio sonaba otro éxito del momento, una balada del ya conocido Frank Sinatra, cuyas letras escuchó cual poema en su oído con la voz seductora de Steven, quien le pegó a él por completo.

 _If you are but a dream_  
 _I hope I never waken,_  
 _It's more than I could bear_  
 _To find that I'm forsaken._

 _If youre a fantasy_  
 _Then I'm content to be_  
 _In love with lovely you,_  
 _And pray my dream comes true._

 _I long to kiss you_  
 _But I would not dare,_  
 _I'm so afraid that_  
 _You may vanish in the air,_

 _So darling,_  
 _If our romance would break up,_  
 _I hope I never wake up,_  
 _If you are but a dream._

-Debes medir cuánto me consientes, señor millonario, o un día ni toda tu fortuna podrá costear mis caprichos.

-No importa.

-Steven, eres imposible.

-Por eso me amas.

-Hm.

Capitán ladró, moviendo su cola, sentado no lejos de ellos mientras la música seguía y ellos dos bailaban lentamente. La ventaja de haberse mudado a San Francisco era la tolerancia que tenían respecto a relaciones como las suyas, aunque la agresión y rechazo seguía en buena parte de la bahía, en su barrio eran más abiertos, posiblemente por la población tan cosmopolita que estaba formando Ashbury. Había dos clases de movimientos de población en el país, aquellos buscando comenzar de nuevo en otras tierras y los que deseaban volver a Europa, trabajar duro para levantar una vez más sus hogares. Se dejaba entrever con el próximo fin del conflicto, uno nuevo, que Steven le había comentado al castaño, la entrada de Rusia a Berlín en lugar de los Estados Unidos. Si bien no parecía haber enemistad entre ambos países, el bloque socialista iba a convertirse en otro nuevo tema internacional a resolver.

El mundo iba a dividirse, sin duda alguna, con los juicios próximos a celebrarse en Nuremberg, la reunión de los dirigentes políticos de varios países para determinar el castigo para el Eje, las compensaciones a familiares de víctimas de campos de concentración como las naciones que también recibirían sanciones por crímenes de guerra, más de uno iba a quedar en descontento. Pero al menos confiaban en que las riñas que fuesen a aparecer ya no provocaran más peleas a tal nivel. En broma, James Barnes decía que la Cruz Roja ya tenía bastante trabajo atendiendo a los refugiados, exiliados y testigos clave, entre otras situaciones como para que estallara una nueva guerra de orden mundial. Y luego de ver el poder destructivo de la bomba atómica, esperaba que más de un presidente tuviera la sensatez de establecer un protocolo de seguridad mundial.

-Capitán –llamó Steven cuando la melodía terminó- La caja.

-¿Qué pretendes ahora? –Anthony observó al perro perderse en un pasillo- ¿Otro nuevo regalo? Steven, creo que debemos hablar de tu obsesión por cuidarme.

-No volverá a pasar.

-Tengo una vida lo suficientemente tranquila, gracias, así está bien.

-Aún puede ser mejor –sonrió misterioso el rubio.

-En verdad, si son más libros vamos a tener que comprar otra casa.

-Ya sabrás de qué se trata.

Anthony entrecerró sus ojos, pero hizo caso, esperando paciente a que Capitán volviera con una pequeña bolsa en el hocico que tendió a Steven. De la bolsa extrajo una cajita de terciopelo que hizo al castaño contener el aliento, mirando aquel objeto y el rostro frente a él como asegurándose de que no estaba viendo una ilusión, que no estaba soñando. El rubio le sonrió, buscando sus manos para besarlas por el dorso tomándose su tiempo antes de abrir aquella cajita y mostrarle un par de anillos de oro. Anthony apretó las manos del millonario en respuesta, notando las siglas de sus nombres en el interior de los anillos.

-Yo sé que no hay manera de que ley alguna pudiera avalar lo que tenemos, pero no importa –comenzó Steven, ladeando apenas su rostro- Porque no hay libro, código o escrito que pueda reflejar lo que siento por ti, Anthony. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, ser parte de tu vida como yo de la tuya, escucharte leer, sentirte junto a mí, saberte feliz. Quiero que tengamos una casa llena de libros, que hagamos nuestra propia biblioteca, nuestra propia historia. Anthony Edward Stark, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?

Primero hubo un silencio de parte del castaño, cuya mirada no se despegaba de los anillos. Luego, salió de aquel ensueño para abrazar con fuerza a Steven casi a punto de tirarle, riendo de felicidad.

- _Duda que ardan las estrellas, duda que se mueva el sol, duda que haya verdad, mas no dudes de mi amor._

El rubio se carcajeó, besando la mejilla de Anthony. –Esto no hubiera sido perfecto de haber omitido alguna cita de Shakespeare, ¿cierto?

-Acepto, Steven.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, el rubio tomó su mano izquierda para colocar el anillo que llevaba sus siglas, dejando que Anthony hiciera lo propio con el otro. Capitán ladró de nuevo y ellos le abrazaron entre nuevas risas al igual que varios lametones del labrador más que contento de verles así. El castaño recordó que tenían una botella que Peggy no hacía mucho les había obsequiado, dejando por unos minutos a Steven en la sala para ir corriendo a la cocina y sacar aquel vino con que celebrar, tomando un par de copas del estante, volviendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sintiendo su corazón latir aprisa pero sin alarma alguna. Tuvo que pedir la ayuda del rubio por el sacacorchos que pareció desobedecerle más lo cierto era que estaba nervioso, emocionado. Algo de espuma corrió de la botella que Capitán lamió mientras sirvieron las copas, alzándolas al unísono y chocándolas en el aire con un beso de por medio.

-Señor Rogers –anunció coqueto Steven.

-Claro que no, tú eres ahora Stark.

-Por alfabeto, me corresponde.

-Yo soy mayor que tú, así que obedeces a tus mayores.

-Esa clase de obediencia no es mi fuerte.

-Steven…

-Lo siento, tú mejor que nadie sabes que cuando me propongo algo, lo cumplo.

-¿Ah, sí? Puedo arrepentirme, Señor-Todo-Lo-Puedo.

-Tengo varios trucos bajo la manga para convencerte –el rubio le besó varias veces.

-Mmmm… puedo meditarlo… mmm… necesito tiempo.

Fueron a caer entre tropezones al sofá donde previamente estuvieran sentados. Anthony se quejó, bufando al sacarse debajo de la espalda el libro, gruñendo al verle unas hojas maltratadas pero rápidamente distraído por unas manos y labios que buscaron los suyos. Las caricias subieron de intensidad hasta que el castaño fue quien una vez más detuvo los avances de Steven, parpadeando para enfocar su vista, respirando entrecortadamente con su pareja encima de él, separándose apenas con una expresión confundida que calmó con una mano, prestando atención a la radio que abruptamente había suspendido su transmisión. El rubio lo notó al fin, levantando su rostro hacia donde el aparato para escuchar.

Era la voz del presentador del programa, hablando con un timbre emocionado un anuncio gubernamental. Japón había firmado su rendición. La guerra terminaba formalmente con la victoria de los aliados, el mundo estaba de fiesta. Se declaraba como el Día de Victoria sobre Japón, el término de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, un día de celebración nacional. Todos debían parar sus actividades y celebrar ese gran acontecimiento en la historia de la Humanidad. Anthony fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente conforme escuchaba toda la noticia completa, sus manos aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos del rubio quien también fue sonriendo, de pronto subiendo una mano a la nuca del otro para atraerle y depositar un beso conmovido en su sien. La pesadilla acababa un 15 de agosto de 1945.

-¿Qué sucede afuera? –preguntó el rubio al percibir unos sonidos provenientes de la calle.

-Espera aquí.

-¡Anthony!

Éste corrió, tropezando con la orilla de los muebles hacia la ventana con balcón de la casa, haciendo a un lado las persianas para ver a la gente salir a las calles, de sus autos. Todos estaban compartiendo aquel momento entre fanfarrias, abrazos y vítores para los soldados que habían peleado en el frente. De la nada estaban esparciendo confeti, papelitos blancos y flores. Anthony sonrió, volviendo al lado de un consternado Steven cuya mano tomó llamando a Capitán para ambos salir de la casa, uniéndose al festejo callejero, engrosando el número de personas que atiborraron toda la avenida, cantando el himno nacional, cantando cualquier canción que celebrara aquel momento. El castaño rió, abrazándose a su pareja mientras eran rodeados por más gente. Manos vinieron a ponerles coronas de flores en sus cabezas, recibiendo por igual sonoros besos, algunos dejando su marca rojiza en sus mejillas. De pronto, todos eran hermanos.

-¡STEVEN!

El rubio levantó por su cintura a Anthony, dando una vuelta así con él mientras Capitán ladraba pegado a su pierna, también recibiendo un collar de flores y abrazos. Ambos rieron con ganas, los brazos del castaño rodeando el cuello de Steven con un beso largo entre una lluvia gruesa de confeti y papelitos blancos, gorras de marinero siendo lanzadas al aire igual que boinas verdes, sombreros e incluso elegantes guantes femeninos. Varios reporteros comenzaron a tomar fotografías para inmortalizar el momento. Anthony más tarde recortaría todas ellas al verlas en los periódicos locales, teniendo sus propias copias enmarcadas sobre la repisa de la chimenea cuando pudiera contactar con los diarios para solicitarles una copia. Entre todo el tumulto, ahí estaban ellos dos, sonrientes, más que dichosos con sus anillos en sus respectivas manos celebrando con un beso entre risas y aplausos un momento más que especial para ellos que jamás olvidarían.

Su boda el día en que la paz volvió al mundo.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
